


[Podfic of] Closed Fracture

by knight_tracer



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Coming Out, Family of Choice, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 22:06:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/931595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Writer's Summary: <i>"You're on Puck Daddy," Taylor said, instead of a greeting.</i></p>
<p>  <i>Sidney sank back into the pillows. "So? What's new?"</i></p>
<p>  <i>"The headline is 'Best Hockey Player in the World Sidney Crosby Taken Out by Eight Year Old, Breaks Arm in Mite Hockey Game.'"</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Closed Fracture

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Closed Fracture](https://archiveofourown.org/works/887721) by [lightgetsin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightgetsin/pseuds/lightgetsin). 



Length: 41:41  
Links: [mp3](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Closed%20Fracture.mp3) | [m4b](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Closed%20Fracture.m4b) (Right-click, select 'save as')

**Author's Note:**

> Check out lunchee's version of this story [here](http://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/2366805.html)! Multiple versions are awesome \o/


End file.
